


The Inked Page

by lemonysprite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ink, gorey inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysprite/pseuds/lemonysprite





	The Inked Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Death of an Asteroid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514184) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[](http://imgur.com/hPs5b) [](http://imgur.com/ymco0VB)


End file.
